Eliza Fathvell
Eliza Fathvell is the daughter and only child of Lord Dastand Fathvell. She recently moved to Luthadel from the Southern Islands in order to join her family and officially begin her life at court as a daughter of a Great House. Reputation As Eliza is fairly new to Luthadel, little is publicly known about her. She has been seen attending wine tastings with her cousin Felix, often keeps company with Colette Hasting and her lackeys, and recently attended a ball on the arm of Caden Hasting himself. She is perhaps best known for an incident during The Casuana Ball in which she punched Riordan Casuana in the face after he made lewd comments about her in an attempt to provoke Caden. Gossip and Rumors *At her first major ball in Luthadel, Eliza was seen dancing with Caden Hasting before he was challenged to a duel. And at the next ball, hosted by House Perrault, she was seen entering on his arm. The two were wearing matching Southern Islands outfits, no less. Their appearance together at two balls in a row have prompted some people to wonder just how serious things are between the two of them. Current Events The Hasting Succession Crisis Eliza was unwillingly pulled into House Hasting's succession troubles when she was sent by her father to befriend Colette Hasting's group of friends in order to better acquaint her with the ways of the court. She has since rejoined of her own will - this time as a supporter of Team Caden. Though she originally joined Caden's cause because he promised her better treatment than what Colette had subjected her to thus far, she has since come to support him in his own right. Of course, having feelings for him certainly doesn't hurt. Relationships and Factions With Felix Fathvell Eliza's cousin Felix is, without a doubt, the most important person in her life at present. The two grew up together, calling each other "Best Cousins" (a portmanteau of "Best Friend" and "Cousin") and remaining close even while separated during Felix's training as a Mistborn in Austrex. It should be noted that while she considers her father to have abandoned her when he left her behind in Tavira, she harbors no such feelings toward Felix. She knew from the beginning that he was ordered to go to Austrex, and does not hold it against him. She does, however, take every opportunity to embrace her role of the bad influence in his life now that they're together again, interrupting his work to go to wine tasting, or practice with knives, or do any number of Best Cousin things together. Felix, of course, doesn't seem to mind. With Caden Hasting Eliza's relationship with Caden began quite recently, when he recruited her during the Casuana ball to aid his cause against his cousin Colette. Eliza initially agreed to consider it simply because Caden treated her much better in those few minutes than Colette ever had, but over the course of the evening, she found herself developing a crush on him. These feelings only deepened later on the next week when, during an afternoon together, Caden encouraged her to express her Southern Islands heritage rather than remain stuck in the Luthadel persona that was clearly uncomfortable for her, going so far as to wear Islands fashion himself so she wouldn't be alone. The two subsequently attended The Perrault Ball together, causing quite a stir with their matching Islands attire and the obvious chemistry between them. Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Non-Allomancers